Reborn
by Darkqueen274
Summary: Kalona is killed in a battle against the darkness. 7 years later he comes back but this time he is a bit different.
1. Chapter 1

**Kalona stood behind ****her****, making sure the armor was fiting perfectly. ****She**** looked at the sword it sparkled in the light. "are you sure you shouldn't be sitting this out? Just in case?" he asked "no, I wont ****be weak" ****She**** said, Stark came in "Z" "hey" ****she ****rushed over and kissed him "****you still insist on fighting?" "yes" ****she**** said, Kalona sighed. ****She ****looked at him "Kalona, are you ok?" "yes" ****he nodded and looked away. ****Zoey ****smiled at him, he smiled back, "i think we should get going," he said "yea" ****she ****nodded and followed him, he looked out. They could see the white bull and Neferet. "are you ready?"**** he asked "yes" Kalona looked at stark "warrior, remember your possition" Kalona said, ****they ****watched for a moment as Kalona took to the skies.**

_A warning to the people _

_T__he good and the evil _

_This is war_

**one of the other warriors brought a horse to Zoey. "Becareful Z" "i will" she said "ok" he helped her up. "now are you sure that-" "it will be fine stark! They trained me to fight." she said "ok, if you are sure you can do this." "I am sure"**

_ To the soldier, _

_the civilian _

_The martyr, _

_the victim_

_ This is war_

**Zoey and Kalona met Neferet in the center "Neferet this is the last time we can give you the option to back down." Zoey said "why? And miss the chance to kill you and your pitiful friends for good." the ex-high priestess laughed."we're giving you this last chance to prevent blood shed and stop this." Kalona said "oh Kalona" she laughed "why do you insist on fighting the darkness. Come back to us and you'll see how much fun it will be to kill them. Maybe I'll even let you have your way with Zoey before we kill her." "No!" ****Neferet smiled.**

_It's the moment of truth _

_and the moment to lie _

_The moment to live and _

_the moment to die _

_The moment to fight, _

_the moment to fight,_

_ to fight, to fight, to fight_

**Kalona took back off into the sky, Zoey road back "talking with her wont work. We have no choice but the fight." Darius nodded "yes priestess." Kalona landed beside her "are you ready Zoey?" he asked her "yes" Kalona nodded,"are you sure we can win?" a warrior asked "i am sure, we are fighting for the light and Nyx." ****she said.**_  
To the right, to the left _

_We will fight to the death_

_ To the Edge of the Earth_

_ It's a brave new world _

_from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_ We will fight to the death _

_To the Edge of the Earth _

_It's a brave new world It's a brave new world_

**Kalona flew over, the darkness seemed to surround him. "i wont fall for your tricks again." he hissed and drew his sword. "i am back on the path of light,"its time to stop all of this!" Zoey looked up and saw him fight "Stark! Help him!" she yelled "ok" stark drew his bow back, hit the creatures. They let out horrible screams and howls. Kalona looked down at Zoey, ****she smiled before turning. **_  
A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest This is war_

**Aphrodite sat alone at the school "Darius please be careful." ****she whispered. The door opened "Stevie Rae came in with Rephiam. "hey" "what do you want bumpkin?"****she walked over and sat down "you're worried too aren't you?" she asked "yes" Rephiam sat in the chair "hey, why didn't you go with your father and the others?" Rephiam looked away.**

_ To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah This is war_

**Nyx stood there, she watched her children in battle. She closed her eyes "Zoey, you must win this," she whispered. **

**Neferet slashed the sword at her, "they really have taught you how to fight." she cackled "doesn't matter though." she kicked Zoey to the ground. Kalona turned his head "Zoey!" ****Kalona dove down and blocked Neferets sword with his own. She growled and rushed at him "Zoey get back!" he said, she could hear the other warriors in battle around him. But his voice was much more powerful.**_ It's the moment of truth _

_and the moment to lie_

_ The moment to live and _

_the moment to die _

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight  
To the right To the left _

_We will fight to the death_

_ To the edge of the earth _

_It's a brave new world _

_From the last to the first  
To the right To the left _

_We will fight to the death To the edge of the earth_

_ It's a brave new world I_

_t's a brave new world_

_ It's a brave new world _

**The blade ran through her stomach, Zoey smiled "its over" she said as Neferet seemed to crumple to the ground. Kalona hovered over smiling. "She is powerful and I knew she could do it." something caught his eye. "no" he looked down, neither of them saw it, the white bull was ready to charge. Kalona knew Zoey must have been its target. ****Kalona rushed Down. Zoey turned her head and screamed. Kalona landed, but the moment he drew his sword the bull impaled him. Zoey watched in horror as he was lifted. Zoey watched Kalona raise the sword. "Kalona!" she screamed "it's ok Zoey." he whispered and struck the bull. It ripped back and Kalona fell, Zoey rushed to him and put a hand over to would, "Kalona, you'll be ok" she whispered. She felt terrible "its going to be ok" **

_ I do believe in the light _

_Raise your hands up to the sky _

_The fight is done The war is won_

_ Lift your hands _

_Towards the sun_

_ Towards the sun _

_T__owards the sun _

_Towards the sun _

_The war is won _

**Zoey felt some sort of power in her, "Zoey, use it. Defeat the ****darkness**** now while we have this chance." Kalona whispered "but you-" he put his hand up "its ok" he smiled but them ****grimaced**** at the pain. She stood, "Spirit come to me, Fire, Air, Water, Earth, please come to me." she said, she could feel the elements surrounding her, Kalona felt them as well. He smiled "expel the darkness from us, cast it away." she whispered. The elements let out a glow around her, ****everyone watched as the darkness retreated and they were alone in the field. **

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie _

_The moment to live and _

_the moment to die The moment to fight, _

_the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight  
To the right _

_To the left _

_We will fight to the death To the edge of the earth _

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first _

**Rephiam watched as warriors returned, some helping injured comrades or carrying the dead ones, to him they didn't seem important. He wanted to see his father, to know if something had happened. "Father?" he looked around, "Rephiam" "Zoey" he ran over "my father, where is he?" Darius and stark carried the stretcher in. Kalona was laying there, eyes closed and hardly breathing. "Father!" he ran over "Rephiam, he needs to get to the infirmary quickly." Zoey said "will he be ok?" **

_ To the right To the left We will fight to the death _

_To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world _

_It's a brave new world It's a brave new world  
A brave new world _

_The war is won _

_The war is won _

_A brave new world..._

_A/N: the song is called This is War, By 30 Seconds to Mars. I decided to use it because it seems to fit this just right. So uh bye .-.,_


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoey**

**I walked into the infirmary, Kalona looked up at me "hey" he smiled "hey" I was back in my normal school uniform, the immortal looked me up and down "you look beautiful" he said as I walked over and sat down in the chair. "thanks" I smiled "Kalona, you're a hero." I said "what?" "yes, you saved me and I guess everyone else." she said "yea, I guess I did." he smiled weakly. I realized he must not be feeling good, since he was impaled by the bull. Kalona looked out the window, there was no moon, but the stars were shinning. "it's a lovely night isn't it?" he asked "yea, well, the school is celebrating the victory of darkness. I was wondering if you wanted to attend." he looked at me before looking away. "i can't walk, how do you expect me to get down there?" "i can push you in a wheel chair." I said "no" she stared "are you sure?" I asked "i am sure."**

**I looked at him "ok" I sighed "look, Kalona I owe you a lot. If there is anything you want from me just say so." I said "thank you." he smiled "can you stop by for a visit when you can." he said "ok" Kalona reached out and grabbed my hand. I felt him grip it. "i wish I had a chance, I wanted to make you so very happy." he said, I sighed and looked into his eyes. "Kalona, I am sure you would have been a good person. But you tried to control me before." "I am sorry about that." he said "Zoey I have something I want to give you." he said "what is it?" I asked "its in a large black suit case back in my room." "i can go get it." I said "ok" Kalona smiled "ok"**

**I walked down to his room, I opened the door and looked around. It was pretty organized seeing as he hadn't been here long. I went to the closet and opened it up, I found the suit case. "ok" I whispered, I took it back to the room. "here" I set it down "open it" he said "ok" I knelt down and opened it. "oh my" I gasped, folded dresses and small boxes were stacked. "i hoped to give this to you if we ever got into a relationship, but I guess you will be marrying your warrior." I stared "yes" I gasped "how did you know?" "i saw the ring" he was frowning "why are you still giving it to me?" he looked away. I sighed "go on to bed." he said "are you sure?" "yes, come back tomorrow and bring a sketch pad with you." "ok." I closed the suit case and slipped it under the bed. When I stood I took a long look into Kalona's eyes. **

**Kalona**

**I watched her leave, "Father?" Rephiam came in shortly after. "Rephiam" he looked at me, "father, will you be ok?" he asked, I knew I wouldn't "no" I said "what?" I saw his eyes widened "i wont be getting better." he shook his head "but Father you are immortal." "yes, but that does not mean I am immune to the darkness." I said and looked out the window, there was no moon, but the stars seemed to be shinning. "it is a lovely night." I said "yes." "Rephiam, I need you to take care of your brothers." I said "ok Father." I smiled, "you're my son Rephiam, remember I am proud out you." he nodded, I watched him for a moment. My son seemed upset, "i am sorry Rephiam" I said "i forgive you father." **

**I woke to the door opening, then closing. "Kalona, are you awake?" I opened my eyes and looked at the door, Zoey stood there. "hey" she smiled "hey" she came over and handed me a sketch book and a pack of pencils. "oh thank you." I said and took them. She sat in the chair "you know I would love to see you in the dresses." I said, she blushed, "Kalona, were will I change though" I pointed to a large white curtain operating the room. "ok" I watched her take the suit case out from under the bed. "so what do you want me to try one first?" "take your pick Zoey," I smiled "ok." **

**Stark**

**I walked into the nurses office "Kalona's room! Where is it?!" I yelled, the vampire pointed back through the hall. "its the very last room" she said "thank you." I stormed back there and opened the door quickly. "Kalona!" I saw Zoey spin to look at me. She was wearing an odd dress. "What are you doing in here!" I yelled, I saw Kalona narrow his eyes. "you do not treat her like that!" I looked at Kalona , "Zoey come on!" I grabbed her arm, even before the battle she had been spending time with Kalona. I was determined to stop it. "let me go stark!" she pulled away "i don't like this! You know I don't like guys who try to control me and that's what you are doing!"**

**Kalona**

**I looked at them, "stark just go!" she screamed. I sat up, "you heard what she said." I growled, "shut up!" I watched him grab Zoey's arm "i said let me go!" I did my best to get out of bed, I walked over and grabbed his arm. "you do not put a hand on her!" I snapped "leave!" he turned and left the room, I looked at Zoey "you need to be in bed." she said quickly and pushed me down onto the bed. She tucked me in "i am sorry if I has messed up you're relationship with James." he said "no, it's not your fault. He has slowly started to be come possessive." she said, I reached up and took her arm. "he has hurt you." "i am planing to leave him." she started to play with her own hair. I frowned "i am sorry" she stood "its ok" "Zoey, go head and take the dresses and everything to your room." "ok" "i will see you tomorrow." I said "see you."**

A/N: I changed it to PoV, the first Chapter was meant to be the way it is. thanks for reading .-. also Our hearts need to go out to Boston and the victims. it is a tragedy for the 3 lives lost. and the many more who are tramatized by this event. lets hope the monster(s) behind this will be caught and punished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zoey**

**I had been visiting Kalona for the past five days. I was getting more worried for him. He seemed to be worsening and I felt terrible about what was happening. Breaking things off with stark just seemed to complicate my life even more. "Nyx I was hoping my life would get easier after I defeated the darkness. But it seems to be getting more and more confusing." I looked at the sky. I went back to my room, Kalona wanted me to come visit and take him to the spot behind the temple. The area was very secluded and I hadn't been back there. I guessed Kalona wanted to talk to me alone.**

**Kalona**

**I waited out side the building, I saw Zoey walking towards me. I simply smiled and scribbled 'hello' on the note pad. "hey" she stared "are you ok?" she asked **'no' **all I could do now was write. She looked at the pad, I could see tears in her eyes. I wished I could make her feel better, I knew the darkness was a draining me slowly. I could feel my death looming. I knew o would probably die tonight. I sighed 'ready to go?' I wrote "yes" she walked behind me and pushed the chair. I looked back at her, she simply smiled 'you wore the favorite of the ones I made.' she had worn the one that looked similar to A-ay's. And she looked beautiful. "yea, so how are you?" she seemed timid 'horrible' "i am sure you will get better." she sounded hopeful. 'no, I wont' she stopped behind the temple "what?" I tried to stand, she helped me. "Kalona, what do you mean you wont be getting better?" we laid down in the grass. I looked up, the full moon was shinning brightly. 'I'm Dying Zoey' she stared wide eyed "what?" I could see the tears in her eyes. 'it's ok' I grabbed her hand and tried conforting her. It didn't seem to have much of an effect. "Z-Z-Zo-" I broke out into a coughing fit "dont talk, its hurting you!" she said "no, I need to tell you" I kept coughing, it was so painful. "I lo-" "Kalona please, you're just making your self worse!" "I Love you!" I couldn't stop now, I felt her arms around me. "Kalona" "it's ok" I whispered. "Zoey, will you please sing for me?" "what do you want me to sing?" she asked "you know it in you're mind, because A-ya knows it as well." I said and closed my eyes. The coughing had finally subsided.**

**Zoey**

**my lips parted "Hush now dear child, don't you cry, the mother moon watches over. Her light is a guidance for you. Hush little one do not fear the dark, evil has no power. The darkness has not won, close your eyes dear Child. I'll protect you, till the end." Kalona was smiling, but his chest had stopped moving. "Kalona?" tears rolled down my face "wake up" I whispered "please" I realized he was dead, "Nyx, why did this happen? Why is he dead?" I sat there alone, Kalona's head had been resting on my lap. "I hope Nyx has welcomed you back to her world." I said. "Zoey" Thanatos came over, I looked up. "he's-" she put a hand up, "i know" I looked down at the immortal in my arms. Two warriors came over "priestess" on of them said, Kalona was lifted onto the strecher and covered. I didn't know what to do, Thanatos sighed "he was a good warrior and died a hero." she said "yes he was." tears still rushed down my face.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zoey**

**I knelt down in front of the statue, it had been seven years since I had watched Kalona die. Since that finally fight and when we stopped Neferet. I felt a bit at fault for Kalona dying, even now I could remember The look in his eyes that night. The moon had been bright, bathing the school in its sliver light. "oh Kalona, I am so sorry. Nyx, I need guidance, I feel so lost sometimes." I said looking at the statue. Something moving caught my attention. "who's there!" I stood, I walked closer to the statue, I climbed in behind it "hello?" I asked "go away!" I was stunned, I saw a boy peaking out from a blanket. "hey, what are you doing back here?" I asked "i said go away!" he yelled "i am not here to hurt you." I said sticking my hand out. "no!" he screamed "i promise I wont harm you, you're not safe back here." I said "please go away." he cried "shush" I was able to grab his hand. "Spirit please comfort him, calm his heart and mind." I said, I could tell that Spirit had an immediate effect. He started to calm and then look me in the eyes. "see, you're ok, do not be afraid of me." I told him, I was able to pull the child out, he was wrapped in a blanket. "here, lets get you inside where you will be safe." I said "ok" he closed his eyes.**

**I walked into the infirmary "oh priestess!" the nurse stood. She gasped at the child in my arms. "who is this?" she asked "i don't know, I found him behind the statue in the temple." "oh my, well put him down on the bed in there." she pointed to a room. "ok" I walked in and set him down. The boy locked eyes with me "what are you going to do?" "we are going to make sure you are alright." he looked away "like doctors?" "yes" he looked away "mommy says doctors are evil." "well they aren't, they want to help you stay well and safe." a nurse came in with Thanatos, "she just came in with a child." she said "Zoey" she looked at me "hello Thanatos." I said "is this the child I was just told about?" "yes" "do you know at all what he was doing in the temple?" I shook my head "no, I am worried he might be hurt." I said "then we should take a look." the nurse walked over. She gently moved the blanket away. "oh goddess!" we both gasped, the boy was covered in wounds and bruises. But what really caught my eye was a pair of wings on his back. Thanatos and I looked at each other, she walked past and knelt down. **

**I watched her, she put her hands on the side of the boy's face. I waited "oh goddess Zoey! This is Kalona!" he looked at me and then her. He tried to hide his face in the blanket, "you don't have to be scared, we are not mad at you." "ok" I walked over and sat on the bed. "you're ok" I said, he looked up at me. I gave him a sweet smile "now, let the nurses do their job." I told him. "ok" he quickly hugged my arm, I smiled.**

**I took Kalona up to my room, the boy seemed to accept the name. Almost like he knew it, Thanatos said he would probably not remember much if anything about us. "hey, are you hungry?" I asked, he looked away. "are you feeling ok?" "yes!" his hands clench into fists. "hey," I knelt down, "Kalona, please don't be afraid, I will not hurt you." I said "ok" I took his hand and pulled him into a hug. "you're safe now" I said "thank you." I picked him up and set him on the couch. The dorms for the teachers contained small apartments. I looked at Kalona as he laid down. "hey, I'll make you something to eat." I said "ok" "what do you like?" I asked "chicken." he responded, I smiled "ok." I walked into the kitchen and made a sandwich. I set it down on the table "Kalona, come in here." I said, the boy slowing walked in, "come on, sit." I patted the chair. He climbed up "so how old are you Kalona?" "six" he held up his hands, I smiled and gave him a gentle pat on his head. "go on and eat." I said and left the room, I grabbed some sheets from the closet and started setting up a bed on the couch. He did need somewhere to sleep after all. "Zowy" I turned "oh Kalona" I smiled "did you eat already?" "yea" he walked over "what are you doing?" he asked me "setting up a place for you to sleep." I said simply. "ok" he looked away, I felt sad he didn't remember me. That he didn't remember his sons or how he had saved me and probably the world. "you should get to sleep." I said as I put the blanket down. "ok" he got onto the couch and cuddled up. I tucked him in "Zowy, where will you be?" he asked. I knew the sun was setting, "I'll be here for an hour but I will have to go soon. Will you be ok sleeping here alone?" "yea" "ok" I turned "good night Kalona" "good night Zowy" he said. I smiled, I sighed and walked into my room. I sat at the desk and opened the laptop.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zoey**

**I sat there at the desk, Thanatos gave me a look. "what do you plan to do with the boy?" she asked, the day was almost over and I had no students during this period. "what can I do? I dont want to send him back where he came from. He was probably injured by those people who ever they were." "Zoey, even though the laws of humans do not apply to us we still need to follow them." "Thanatos, are you telling me that I need to send him back, even when you saw those injuries and bruises?" "what choice do we have?" "one, he stays. You said it you're self the boy is Kalona. His soul is there." "would you still feel this way even if it wasn't Kalona?" "yes!" she sighed "fine, but keep an eye on him and keep him out of the way." she said "i will," I smiled, I stood "Thanatos do you think you can handle things tomorrow, I plan to take Kalona to get some clothing." she sighed "fine, tomorrow is Saturday so there wont be much going on." she said "thanks" **

**kI walked back to my room, alone was sitting there alone. "Zowy!" he ran over, "hey" I knelt down, he smiled "i missed you" he said, "well I am back." I stood "come on, lay down. I am taking you shopping later." "why?" he asked "so you can get some clothing." "ok" Kalona walked over and climbed onto the couch. "Kalona, I will be laying down for a bit. Come in if you need me." "ok"**

**Zoey**

_(I sat there in the grass, I was here in most my dreams now. "Zoey" I froze, my head turned to see Kalona. I smiled "hey" he walked over, he looked like his old self. I grinned and stood, we stared at himself. We hugged, I felt his arms. "Zoey, I have missed you." he whispered "i missed you two." he smiled "so what has it been like to be a child again?" I asked "wonderful in a way. I feel so much better then what I felt before." he said "thats great." I said "yes." Kalona reached over and touched my hand. I smiled "i still remember the lullaby." I said "really?" he asked "yes" his hand reached out and touched my arm. "seven years has made you even more beautiful." he said I blushed and looked away. Kalona chuckled "can I hear you sing it?" he asked "yes" I watched as he laid his head gently on my lap and closed his eyes. I sang the song to him, "beautiful" he said, **"Zowy" **I felt my self being shaken.)_

**I sat up "Zowy" I stared at the boy "Whats wrong?" I asked him, then I realized the alarm was going off. I quickly turned it off "Kalona give me a few minutes to get ready. Then we will head to the store." I said "ok" he ran out of the room. I closed the door and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I slipped on a pair of shoes and then walked out. Kalona was sitting on the couch. He looked at me, he smiled "come on." he jumped down and I took his hand. We walked down the my car, the blue bug I had died a few years back. Forcing me to buy a new one. I put Kalona in the back and buckled him in. **

**Stevie Rae**

**I sat with Rephiam, his eyes seemed locked on the sky. "hey are you ok?" he looked at me. It was that same pained look "you miss him, don't you?" "yes" he said looking down, "it will be ok," "why do I still feel this way? Its been 7 years." he said "he was you're father and you loved him." I gave Rephiam a hug. He reached around and hugged me back, I smiled at him, he smiled back "thank you." he said "you're welcome." I said and took his hand. "it's ok" I told him, my phone went off "hang on" I answered "hello?" "Stevie Rae" I looked at Rephiam "Thanatos is everything ok? Has something happened to Zoey?" "everything is fine, but I need the two of you to come out here now." she said "yes ok." I looked at Rephiam and grabbed his hand "we need to go to the house of night." I said "ok"**

**Zoey**

**I started putting the clothing away as soon as we got back. Kalona sat there playing with a few toys. Mostly stuff animals that I chose to buy him. He seemed happy and content, I made a mental note to find time to take him to the park for a few hours to let him play. Kalona ran over and grabbed one of my hands. He looked at the dresser, "who is that" he pointed to the picture of my grandmother. "she's my grandmother, well was." he frowned. My grandma had passed away two years ago, shortly after I had become a vampire. I missed her so much "were is she?" I stopped folding his clothing, I hadn't expected him to be asking questions like this. I looked down at him "I'll tell you when you're older." "ok" he walked over to the couch and sat down. There was a knock at the door, "come in" I said "Zoey?" I turned "Stevie Rae!" I rushed over and hugged her, she smiled "how have you been Z?" she asked "i have been well, how are you" "good, she looked at Kalona "hello Kalona" she said, I gasped. "how did you know?" I looked at her "Thanatos told us." Rephiam came in behind her "of course she did." Kalona ran over "Zowy" "what is it Kalona?" "who are they?" he asked, I smiled "they're friends, don't be afraid." I knelt down, "ok" **

**Kalona laid down and I covered him with a blanket "Zoey" "oh Rephiam" I looked at him, he stood in the door way. "is he asleep." "yes" I walked over to him. "is that really my father?" "we think so" I said and looked at Kalona, he stayed asleep. "Zoey I don't know what to think, I've always seen my father as a man not a child." "i understand, and this is hard for you to comprehend." I said and he nodded "yes" I looked back at him "i am sure if he remembered he would be proud of you." I said "yes, I have been taking care of my brothers the best I can." I smiled "i should go, I am sure you are tired Zoey." "thank you" I patted him on the back "see you Rephiam"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stark**

**I stood in the shadows watching Zoey. I had been watching her for almost four weeks. She never seemed to notice, when I would see her, she would have that child with her. I sighed "she doesn't want you stark" a hand reached around and ran down my chest. I spun "Neferet!" she stood there "but, I want you and I need you're help." she whispered "i was stunned "i will have to say no." I said and looked back at Zoey and the child. He seemed to follow her everywhere. "don't you know who he is?" she asked "no" she leaned in and hissed "its Kalona. The goddess gave him another chance." she said "what?!" I growled, "it was his fault I lost Zoey!" "then help me get revenge. There are a few things I need you're help with." she said "ok"**

**Zoey**

**Kalona had gone up with Stevie Rae and Rephiam for bed, I had to stay back and work for a few more hours and didn't wake to keep him up. I sat there going through some papers and putting them in order. I didn't see how Thanatos did it. My gaze caught the door opening "Z" "oh, hey" Stevie came over "we got him asleep." she said "thanks." I said "do you want us to stay up there with him till you get done?" "if you can it would be great, I wont be done for another hour or so." "i am sure we can." she said "thanks." I smiled "welcome." I watched her leave. I waited a minute or two before opening a draw and pulling out the sketch book. I opened it like I had done before.**

_(I walked up the room, tears stained my face. I looked around, the nurses were taking the sheets off the bed. I grabbed the sketch book and wet back to my room. Kalona had never showed me what he had been drawing. I opened it, the first drawing I saw was me, I gasped "Kalona" I whispered and touched a drawing of what I could guess was the goddess. "i am so sorry for being so stupid." I whispered and kept flipping through. Drawings of things I had never seen or places he probably remembered. I saw people and animals. I turned to the last page, the final drawing was us in the field, he was leaning against my shoulder as we sat there. I smiled "you wanted this as your final moments.")_

**I was snapped back to reality by a knock at the door. "who's there?" I asked "its me stark" I sighed, "what do you want?" I growled, I was sick of him being around and stalking me. "Stark, I don't want to talk!" I said and the door opened. "go away." he walked over and leaned over the desk "come on Z, you know I have missed you." he said touching my face, I slapped his hand away "do not touch me!" I snapped "come on Z" he grabbed my arm. "i said let me go! WIND BLOW HIM BACK" the air rushed around us and pushed stark against the door. He grunted and then looked at me "You bitch!" he yelled. Two of the sons of Erebus ran in. they grabbed Stark, "get him out of here!" I said and stood, they nodded.**

**I walked up to my room, the door opened silently. "she's back" Stevie Rae said, I looked at them. She smiled "Kalona woke up earlier and asked where you where." she said and I looked at Kalona and walked over "we got him back to sleep." Rephiam said "thanks guys" I said and sat down at the end of the couch. "we'll see you later Z" "See you" I said and watched them leave. I gently touched Kalona's head, his eyes suddenly opened "Zowy" he sat up "hey," I smiled, Kalona got up and hugged me. I smiled and kissed his forehead. I felt almost like a real mother. It was odd, I stood up. Kalona followed me to my room, "Kalona wont you be better off sleeping on the couch?" he looked down and grabbed my hand. "Zowy, I had a bad dream." he said "do you want to talk about it?" I asked. "ok..." I picked Kalona up and set him on the bed. I listened as he told me every detail. I thought it had to deal with the past before he found his way to Nyx's temple. "well, you are safe. You don't need to be afraid anymore." I said and hugged him, he hugged back. **

**Dragon**

**we walked through the hall together "what do you think it is she wants?" I looked at Anastasia "i am not sure" "maybe something is wrong." she said, "shell tell us." I said and opened the door "Goddess?" She stood there "Dragon, Anastasia, I have a favor to ask of the two of you." she said "what is it?" The goddess looked down "the darkness is regaining power. I fear it will strike again." she said "oh dear" "i need both of you to return to earth and help Zoey and her circle prepare for another fight." she said "yes, of course." I said, "we will go," Nyx smiled "Thank you, both of you." I nodded as she stepped aside. The stones started to glow "go now and hurry my children. If we fail then all will be lost." she said "yes" we walked to the portal. "i will pull you back once your mission is complete." we nodded and I put my arm around my beloved. She smiled "we will do our best" "that is all I can ask." she said, a solemn look in her eyes. I looked at Anastasia "come on" I said, we stepped through the portal.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lenobia**

**I stood there grooming one of the horses. Her head nuzzled me, "whats wrong nelly?" I asked, a bright light caught my attention. I quickly turned "who's there?" I dropped the brush. I walked out of the stable "oh goddess! Dragon, Anastasia" they stood there. "lenobia!" Anastasia ran over "oh goddess, I thought the two of you were dead." she smiled "We are, but Nyx has sent us back. The darkness is regaining power. We need to get Zoey and her circle prepared for another fight." What?" she nodded "please, get them together." Dragon said.**

**Anastasia sat there next to me, "do you think they will come?" she asked "i hope so" I said, I looked down into her eyes. "my love promise me you will be careful. I do not want to watch you die again." I said "i will try my best." she whispered and clung to me. I wrapped her in my arms.**

**Zoey**

**I walked in,Kalona was clinging to my hand. I looked across the stable, my jaw dropped. I saw them sitting there, "profe-" "Zoey" Anastasia smiled at me. "please, you are no longer a student. You do not have to use professor anymore." she said, I nodded. Anastasia stood and walked over, "hello Kalona" she knelt down. The boy hid behind me, I watched him for a moment. "it's ok Kalona" I said and walked over yo a bale of hay. I sat down, Kalona climbed onto my lap and hid his face. I smiled, "so what is going on?" I asked, "****we will explain everything once your friends are all here." she said. "that will be a bit hard, Damien got into another relationship and moved to ****California****, ****Aphrodite**** married ****Darius**** and moved to Paris. ****And shaunee got a role in a movie is now shooting in the Netherlands for the next three years." "and Stevie Rae?" "she and Rephiam married and moved after two years. Kalona asked ****Rephiam**** to make sure his brothers were safe. The spot Kalona ****was keeping them at the time**** is no****w**** a****n****apartment****complex**** next to several stores. They moved east into the northern smoky mountains. I'm the only one aside from ****Thanatos**** that stayed." I said, "i guess this meeting tonight was to soon." ****Dragon said and sighed. "what is this all about?" I asked, they looked at each other. "****Nyx sent us to help prepare you, the darkness is returning." she said. ****I stared at them, tears started to run down my face. "****Z****owy?" Kalona grabbed my hand. I looked back at him, he had a ****concerned**** look on his face. I set him down and stood, "are you sure?" I asked "yes" I sighed.**

**I laid down in my room, Kalona had already fallen asleep. I looked up at the ****ceiling****, Dragon and ****Anastasia**** had tol****d**** me that darkness was returning for another fight. I thought all this was over seven years ago. I wanted it to be over, I closed my eyes and ****buried**** my head in the pillows.**

_("Zoey" I looked around, the wind rushed around. The place reminded me of Nyx's world. "hey" Kalona stood before me. He smiled "how are you?" I asked "i am not sure what to feel" he said sitting in the grass and closing his eyes. He was thinking, in one way I am glad to be back but I also want to be as my old self. Not a child." he said and looked at me. "how does it feel though? To relive your childhood and see the world through a child's eyes." I asked, he laughed "it's different. I see things different then I did before." I smiled and sat next to him. The immortal smiled back at me, "what did the boy go through?" I asked. He sighed, terrible things. Things that should never be done to a child like him." "he seems so innocent" Kalona laughed "yes, he is, and we are also two different souls sharing a body." I nodded as he laid back and seeming to sleep. I laid next to him, "Rephiam and my sons?" "they are doing fine." I said "good, I hoped that Rephiam could do a good job." "he has been" I looked into his eyes as they opened. It seemed the darkness was gone forever. "what is his real name?" "who?" he asked "this boy, the body you were given." "his name is Max" he said "Max" I whispered the name. Kalona nodded and looked away. "why is he taking to the name Kalona?" "something in his mind tells him to. Maybe it's me or it's Nyx." he shrugged and sighed. "Kalona, did you know?" "know what?" "about the darkness" "not till now." he said. "why did Nyx send you back?" "i wanted to come back." he said. "why?" "being back was great and all but I  
got used to his world and I prefer it now." "why?" he laughed and pulled me close, "because of you" he said. I smiled "cute" he kissed my forehead.)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Neferet**

**I ran my hand down his chest "i told you it would not work." I glared at him "you were right." he said, I smiled "you don't need her" I said "no, I don't" I grinned and bit into his neck. The blood flooded my mouth, he moaned. I drank form this warrior, it was so easy for me to change him. But I still needed Kalona, he was far more powerful then this boy. I pulled back and put a hand on the crouch on his pants "Now, come up with me." I said and stood, he followed me like a puppy to the bed room, I pushed him down on the bed. Seven years had not changed this one outwardly, but I could feel the bitterness in his hear. "Neferet" "no, you call me master. Do you understand?" "yes,_ master_" I laughed, "good boy." **

**Zoey**

**there was a knock at the door, I quickly walked over and opened it. "oh Dragon" he sword master put his fist over his heart. "Thanatos would like to see you" "now?" I asked "yes" I sighed "alright, Kalona I will be right back" I said kneeling down. "ok" he hugged me, "do you promise?" I smiled "yes, I do" Kalona smiled. I turned and looked at Dragon. I stood and walked down to the office with him. "Thanatos what is it? I asked her "we have your friends on video chat." she said "oh, thanks." "hey Z" "hey Stevie Rae" I sat down in front of the computer. "Thanatos told us about neferet." Damien said "did she really have to come back?" he said, I realized how painful the memories where for him. "i know what you feel Damien and I wish she had stayed dead" I told him. Thanatos put a hand on my shoulder. Almost as if she was trying to comfort me. "what are we going to do though, we can't all just put our lives aside to fight the darkness again." Aphrodite was right. I didn't want to make them all put their lives on hold because of this. I certainly didn't want them to be killed or harmed. "guys, don't come. Stay where ever you are, I don't want to see my friends hurt anymore then they already have been." I said "but Z," "but nothing."**


End file.
